Kiss, Touch, Lick & Suck
by Zeil
Summary: Slash HouseChase and what else have you come to expect from me. Just a conversation between House and Chase about Chase kissing underage patients...
1. Kiss

**A/N: As per usual I have no rights to the work. But I hope it's well recieved. As the title suggests this is the first part in a four part series. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Kiss **

_It was one kiss, for a dying girl!_

Chase is tired of having to defend everything he does to everyone. House regularly abuses patients and their rights… Openly ogling and objectifying every woman he meets. Liberally making fun of anyone he comes across despite what problems they have. This though everyone is okay with… House gets away with it all because that's just the way it happens. He though gets reprimanded. No worse actually… he gets treated like a pederast by everyone. Cameron hasn't looked him in the eye for two days straight and Foreman, well Foreman generally tended to avoid him anyway. It was just plain unfair… He was always on the outside…

One kiss! One awkward kiss, which felt vaguely like when he'd kissed his mother goodbye, as she lay, stretched out before him in a coffin. Only that one had been pressed on her forehead, not her lips. Could they not understand it at all? She was already going to miss out on so much in life… High school, college… Dozens of kisses from dozens of boys her own age… Kisses that left you weak in the knees, with cold trickles of sweat slithering down your spine. Kisses that left every part of your body feeling hot and tight with tingles. Kisses that you never wanted to open your eyes on…

Chase felt a heavy weight settle on his chest because she'd never get to experience any of this. What he'd given her was a mockery of a kiss and if he had given her a proper one… well then Cameron would have been justified in looking at him like that.

But Chase wasn't like that; he didn't want to make her shiver and shake… ache for his touch… Actually the thought brought bile to the back of his throat. No, he wanted to give her time… time to grow up and find someone who would be that for her. He could imagine the looks though if he tried to explain this to any of them.

"Chase what are you doing?" House snaps and teases at the same time. Because Chase is clearly having lunch… This is obvious because of the salad in front of him.

"Thinking…" He answers testily.

"Oh, no I'm not willing to take that at face value." House scoffs, plucking a cherry tomato out of his bowl.

"Pain." Chase frowns.

"Pervert." House digs and Chase drops his fork with a loud sigh.

"Enough okay. I swear if you call me that or anything of the like again House I'll…" Chase falls short on the threat… What does one actually threaten Gregory House with…? The obvious is violence, but since the other gets that daily from disgruntled patients it probably lacks weight by now.

"You'll… Yeah… Right…" House drawls and Chase grinds his teeth.

"Hitting on children and now assaulting cripples…" House tuts.

"House!" Chase protests when really he knows it's useless. House is House and this is what he does. Chase doesn't think the hand of god could stop him.

"Hey, it's not my business but if Cuddy finds out… Well then I think you'll be the one facing a short life span…" House smirks.

"Why is this such a big deal…" Chase moaned.

"You tongued an twelve-year-old…" House grated and Chase chokes at the crassness of the words. Then before he has time to think about it, he's up and around the table and has kissed House. The full weight of what he's done hitting just as their lips meet. Meet is all they do though, it's a quick little dry press, which is really just the tips of their lips meeting and then he pulls back. Still standing before House because he refuses show how embarrassed he is by stumbling back. His cheeks are red though and he feels more awkward now then when he kissed…

"See… theirs nothing perverted about it. Its not even sexual." Chase scoffed.

"It's just a kiss, that she really should get from someone her own age… But if she doesn't she…" Chase's words falter and die, because he has just kissed House… Minutely, barely, another shadow of what a kiss should be, but now House looking at him with something that makes ice settle in his stomach.

"So by implication you think all dying people deserve one last kiss?" House says, pressing even closer to Chase, the blonde moves back, uncomfortable. But House just shuffles forward, invading his space constantly.

"I guess…" Chase swallows, as he runs out of room, wall pressing his back. The tiny hairs over his body are pricking in anticipation. He feels a slick streak of dread run through his body at wondering what House is about to do.

Chase curses the fact that House intimidates him so easily. Curses that he lets him! But its like biting his fingernails, just a bad habit he always falls back on.

"But House she…" Chase can't even babble properly.

"I think she got ripped off." House smirked.

"What." Chase stammers.

"You kiss like a fumbling little school-girl." House dug and Chase's mouth parted slightly in shock.

"I mean honestly if your going to molest the girl you could at least make it worth-her-while." He teases, Chase pouted sourly.

"Your disgus-" House cut it off as he leaned in those last few inches and kissed Chase full on the lips. There's nothing timid about it. At least not on House's end. Chase starts and tries to push him away. House grasps his wrist and presses it to the wall; his cane hitting the floor, as he takes Chase's other hand as well. Leaning against his warm body, which is trembling slightly.

Chase freezes up, shocked by the strength and weight on his wrists… his body… Chase swallows, he's pretty sure that House hasn't actually got him trapped against the cooled walls, but he isn't willing to test it. He isn't about to make a big deal of this, isn't, for once going to give House the satisfaction of making a scene. He relaxes beneath House's touch, unclenches his fists, detaches himself from the entire thing… Tells himself he doesn't feel one way or the other about it. Waits patiently for House to grow bored with the current game. Unfortunately Chase has underestimated House's attention span.

Slowly the doctor works at his lips, with all the precision and care of a surgeon. His tongue prying and teasing gently at the intensivist's mouth. Chase keeps his lips in a ridged line, stubbornly, yet can't help but swallow and wonder if it wouldn't be easier just to open and let… Let House what? Stick his tongue in his mouth. Yuk! Okay so House admittedly wasn't that repulsive, however whichever way you looked at him he was still very, very male. There was no getting around it.

Chase's stomach squirmed, what if someone walked in? House would shrug it off; he explained nothing to anyone. But Chase, Chase would cop it royally from everyone, for being pashed by his boss.

The almost chaste, almost dry groping went on and on, House's tongue flicking across his lips slowly, patiently. Hot breaths flowing in and out of Chase's nose, labouredly, Chase's head starting to feel light and cottony. He winced as he parted his lips slightly; House's tongue glancing across his front teeth.

Chase relaxed superficially, tense, stiff muscles loosening minutely. It wasn't entirely torturous, having part of House body invading his, given the choice he would have preferred to avoid it… but that clearly wasn't one of his options and damned if he was going to let House win again. Pain in the damn arse. House had to, just had to embarrass and get the upper-hand on him always. Always had to press his buttons, make him blush and squirm. Not this time, Chase refused to give him a reaction and if that meant that he had to be tongued by the other then… Well what was it Cameron was always saying about stupid male pride?

It certainly wasn't what Chase had expected though; House's tongue brushing over his back teeth, moving to lave at his own and then being buried in his cheek. The pink muscle tickling at his top and bottom gums and all the hot flesh between. Chase feels an alarming little tremble in his already fluttering stomach, but is thankfully too dizzy to give it much more than a cursory thought.

He presses his body tentatively to the other, just a gently little rub, just to see. His groin tingles faintly at the feel of hard muscle against him, Chase only just now taking notice. It's amazing how much you can just be oblivious to, because until just now, he hadn't realised how hot and inviting House pressed to him is.

The stupid, insipid little thought that he's not gay, comes thankfully with the reasoning that when being perfectly honest he doesn't find women _that_ fascinating, so he's not exactly straight either. But for god-sakes he should work this out with House of all people? Besides he's still not about to let the other win.

Unfortunately, Chase realises with a cold streak of dread that the _faint_ tingling between his legs has made him hard and there's no way House is missing that little tidbit.

House shifts, adding to the hot washes, pouring to Chase's groin. The blonde gasping into Greg's mouth as he pushes a knee between Chase's legs, rubbing slowly.

Chase whimpers, face flaring with heat, his head buzzing pleasantly, if impractically. His arms quaking as House runs his hands up the length… One going to card through his hair, the other resting at the base of his jaw… thumb circling lightly. Chase doesn't think as he brings his hands up to he other's shoulders and his eyes shut, lips moving hotly in sync with House's. Tongue dipping into the other's mouth… and then suddenly it's over, House pulling back, while cool crisp air dances across his face and fills his lungs.

Chase, draws his tongue slowly over burning lips, eyes parting slowly. House retrieves his cane as Chase pulls fingers through messed hair… He has absolutely no clue as to what he was doing, or should be doing… Then reality snaps firmly back into place.

"House what the hell was that!"

"What was what?" House smirked strengthening back up, pulling at his shirt and jacket.

"You just kissed me!" The disbelief was amusing and yet House couldn't help but be a little offended by the tiny inflection that sounded a bit like disgust.

"Well don't get your knickers in a twist… after all you're the one who posed that all dying people deserve a last kiss…" House frowned.

"What… I'm not dying…" Chase spluttered…

"You will be if Cuddy finds out you tongued a patient." House scoffed.

"I've never tongued anyone…" Chase snapped, cheeks still that flushed shade of red.

"Recent evidence would suggest otherwise…" House pointed out.

"Firstly you… tongued me…and why, you, you hate me." Chase gasped.

"So your saying this whole thing would make more sense if… I didn't hate you!" House questioned.

"Yes! Wait…"

"Okay, I don't hate you."

* * *

**A/N: UMMM, well okay leave a review, if ya like... I promise Chase will turn the tables on House very shortly!**


	2. Touch

**AN: Yeah I own, nothing, depressing isn't it! Hey thanks to all who reviewed. Here's touch... so if it seems a little weak, but I obviously still have to more chapters and then I'm planning another Lot, entitled Tease, Use, Bite & Bruise... Bear in mind though this is just a thought I'm very wishy washy... BigKiss. Oh, and I was just a little deathly ill when I wrote most of this... so be kind!  
**

**Touch**

_One catches more flies with a spoonful of honey than with twenty casks of vinegar._

_Henry IV of France, Maxim

* * *

_

"_What's the look for?"_

"_What look?"_

"_The smirky, catty, say goodbye to Fritz the canary look!"_

"_Fritz?"_

House stood before the notorious whiteboard, considering their latest patient… The one who'd thrown her clipboard at Foreman after House made him question her about having an affair… Funny… But it wasn't why he was smirking, said facial expression having lifted higher upon remembering the conversation he'd had with Wilson earlier that morning. The smirk he'd had pasted on since his little interlude with Chase yesterday. It was a little alarming also though, since the last person who'd given him the same giddy little thrill was… Well, probably better off not making _those_ connections. The blonde was such a fun little game though, with all different types of rules and rewards…

The duckling's chose this moment to amble in nosily, clipping short House's rather inappropriate thoughts. The smirk was ever present though, widening even more when House turned to find Foreman's eye starting to colour a nasty shade of brackish-green. The day just got better and better, well maybe not for Foreman but…

"The antibiotic's aren't working…" Cameron informed lamely.

"Well then I'm stumped, let's get drunk!" House said almost-pleasantly, brandishing a half-empty tequila bottle, which was half full of apple juice.

"House!" Cameron shouted, eyes widening.

"What? It's after twelve." House teased pouring himself a shot. He tossed back the liquid and dropped the glass onto the table. Feeling entirely pleased with the reaction, at least the one he got from Cameron. She gasped, mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. Foreman though, always supremely nosy picked up the abandoned glass and sniffed it.

"It's soda… or juice…" He sighed rolling his eyes.

"Spoilsport!" House pouted, actually in that good-a-mood. It was starting to dwindle though, because more annoying than Foreman's lack of reaction was Chase's lack of interest. The intensivist wasn't even looking at him; he had his head twisted to the side, rubbing his neck… frowning…

"Alright, back to the patient, everything has to be about them!" House only half joked.

"Her fever's up again." Cameron sighed, attention drifting to Chase.

"Chase are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just pulled my shoulder… keep going…" He nodded, pulling a tube from his pocket and uncapping it.

"How far is 'up'?" House had to focus to catch Cameron's quite clear answer, because Chase had just unbuttoned his shirt… and House had the distinct impression that one of those very bad thoughts had just graduated into a full-blown hallucination…

"House?" Cameron again, interrupting his… oh she wanted an answer. House had to think about the question.

"Fever's high… What else…" He said off-handedly, snapping quickly back to reality when Chase started to rub cream into his bruised shoulder…

"She's started to cough up small amounts of blood…" Cameron frowned.

"We're pretty sure it's just a tear in her oesophagus." Chase shifted annoyingly. Trying to reach further down his back, along his shoulder blade, his button-up opened halfway to his navel. The material rigged up and showing off a creamy shoulder. The pattern so horrible, it just begged ripping off.

"You're pretty sure… gee how about you actually check!" House snarled, suddenly feeling very cagey and ruffled.

"Chase do you want… a-a hand…" Cameron asked colouring slightly, trying desperately not too.

"Actually… yeah… I can't quite reach the bottom of my shoulder blade." Cameron pulled herself out of her seat and House heard more than saw it because he had turned back to the whiteboard, looking over the facts… But not really seeing them at all… House's back was ridged and his mouth was dry, because not looking still meant he had to listen. Had to listen to Chase gasp, which was a sound, he should never have made because of Cameron.

"Sorry, did I hurt you!" Cameron gushed.

"No, your hands are just cold…" Chase almost-laughed… and House gripped the marker tighter, feel a streak of possessiveness that he'd never known he had slowly start to flare and as much as it surprised him… it shouldn't have… Just because House had never had any competition to bring it out before, he really should know himself better by now… After all wasn't Chase '_his_' favourite game… God yes. The voice in the back of his head clawed. His game! His to taunt and kiss and… and House is just starting to realise how seriously in trouble he is.

"Oh god Chase this looks awful." Cameron fawns and House has the violent urge to dig her with something pointy and possibly diseased.

"It's really not that painful…" Chase frowns.

"It's more stiff than anything." Another clipped groan follows and House just can't stop the picture that flits behind his eyes. Where Cameron is kneading up and down Chase's shoulders, just below where his should meets his throat. Which was actually pretty accurate, only House's had all kinds of fun, twisted sub-text. Where Cameron's hands were moving with deliberate slowness, dragging coarse hands over Chase's perfect skin. Working on damaged muscles that were completely fine, she just wanted to touch him… and House was the only one allowed to do that! Worst of all was that Chase actually liked it! Wanted it! Knew what she was doing and didn't want it to stop. He wanted Cameron to…

Only that wasn't what was happening at all. House blinked and cleared his head. Cameron wasn't feeling Chase up, well okay so she probably was but… Well Chase didn't… He couldn't've wanted… The marker crackled and split open in his hands. House looked down at it dazedly… he hadn't even realised that… he was slipping off the edge…

"House are you alright?" Foreman asked and it was then that he realised they were all looking at him.

"I'm fine… now go check out the sick girls oesophagus!" House ordered… swiping tissues off the table and starting to scrub at his stained hands.

"And you quit feeling him up!" He snarled Cameron's hands dropped and her face flooded with a violent red, not unlike the colour now adoring his hands.

"Why House, you want a turn?" Chase smirked and House stared… Just stared stunned, mind blank, because Chase… couldn't be playing with him! Could he?

Then that calculating look melts to that too innocent look and House wonders if there was even another look to start with…

"Chase the only way I'd want to touch you is if I was contagious." House snorts, but it's lame and he knows it… They all do…


	3. Lick

**A/N: Hmmm so here it is finally the next part... not sure how happy I am with this... but then I wasn't too crazy with Touch at first either so... I think largely it has to do with the fact that at first this was going to be a four part 'series' so to speak... but due to plot bunnies and just thinking about House's general nature I've decide to extend it. The end result will be the same just more bumps in the road. Also each story is more simplified which I think largely suites better with the idea... Thanks to all of my reviewers you's guys are amazing... Hope you all enjoy at least to some extend. Cheers...  
**

**Lick**

_Sweet is the rose, but grows upon the brier;_

_Sweet is the juniper, ut sharp is his bough;_

_Sweet in the eglantine, but pricketh near;_

_Sweet is the firbloom, but his branches rough_

_Sweet is the cypress, but his rind is tough;_

_Sweet is the nut, but bitter is his pill;_

_Sweet is the broom-flower, but yet sour enough;_

_And sweet is the molly, but his root is ill._

_So every sweet with sour is tempered still._

_Spencer, Amoretti, Sonnet XXVI

* * *

_

House rolled his head back in frustration…Cameron fanned herself with the patient file, whilst Foreman guzzled yet another glass of water, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. House had become very friendly with the door of the fridge and Chase… Chase looked fine the little bastard…

The air-con had been AWOL for over six hours and at midday in summer, with the cancer giving sun beating down everyone was feeling it. The rooms felt hot and small and stuffy, patients were whinier than ever and Cuddy… well so far she'd abused three interns and two doctors… in the last half an hour.

Chase though the little arse didn't look the slightest bit ruffled at all. He sat calming scribbling page after page of junk into a blue-lined notebook… What he was scrawling was anyone's guess the rest having given up on actual work over twenty minutes ago. He paused briefly, thinking House assumed as unlikely as that seemed, sucking his pen lightly, before continuing on.

"Black-widow bite." House said randomly.

"Swelling and blackening of tissue surrounding the bite, vomiting…" They were playing pin the symptoms on the sickness, well at least he and Cameron kind-of were. She like any pretty little flower was wilting in the mind-bending heat.

"This actually classes as work?" Foreman grated.

"As long as Cuddy doesn't find out then sure." House drawled, leaning back with his hand over his face. He removed it and glared at Chase having already felt petulant toward the other and that was before the heat and Chase's obvious comfort, which was more than a little irritating.

"Hey idiot." House snapped tossing his emptied plastic cup at the blonde.

"Hm." Chase looked up, with that near oblivious expression that was so at home on his face. So cute on his face… House rolled his eyes at the insipid thought… great Chase's stupidity was starting to spread.

"Want to join the rest of us over here in the heat wave?" House smirked.

"Come on pull up a chair and take off your jacket before you make me sweat to death." House sneered.

"I'm not hot." Chase frowned absently and went back to the book.

"Look Bobby if I wanted up dates on your attractiveness I'd ask, just ditch the jacket." House ordered.

"No." Chase scoffed.

"You can't make me undress." Chase said with such an incredulous note in his voice that even Wilson wouldn't have been able to leave it alone.

"What's wrong Bobby afraid I won't be able to control myself and…"

"House!" The disgusted outburst was from Foreman.

"Chase just do it before he gets even more emotionally scarring." The dark man huffed.

"Fine." Chase sighed and stood to pull the coat from his shoulders, sliding the fabric down strong arms.

As per usual though, someone had given House an inch so he was now steadily working at taking a mile. Besides as the minutes wore into hours the heat settled in even further… turning humid and sticky as the day started winding down. House continued to list off numerous diseases while Cameron faithfully answered, Foreman stared of into space and Chase… still worried at that unremarkable book.

"You gonna take that off now?" House asked as the clock moved laboriously passed four. Chase stared blankly at him.

"What? NO…" Chase frowned, realizing that House was referring to his now sweat slicked button-up and tie…

"Oh come on Chase I swear I won't try'en bend over a desk or anything." House smirked, mainly because for the past three hours he'd been listing off pointless diseases and listening to Cameron's dull reply's and watching as Chase's shirt slowly dampened and thinking about nothing else but doing just that. Foreman rolled his eyes in disgust and Chase sighed, apparently the heat had gotten to him finally. He gave no argument as he pulled himself back up and House took delight in watching the muscles under the cleaving fabric, the navy button-up not leaving much to the imagination anymore.

The rather tame red tie was pulled of first and thrown at House, the blonde not bothering with trying to unbutton the moist cloth. He pulled open the first few fastening around his throat and much to House's delight then reached down and reefed the bottom from his belted pants and pulled it up over his head. The black singlet coming loose as well, riding perilously high on his hips, while his pants slipped down a little from the extra slack.

"Happy!" Chase finally snapped as he slumped back into his chair, pulling the traitorous cotton back down.

"Very… though generally a striptease is done a little slower… just for next time." House smirked… Tossing the tie back at Chase. He glared and then went right back to his book. Foreman rolled his eyes yet again at their antics and then went back to peering out the window… watching the sun start to dip. Cameron had set about looking through a magazine and House… House was left to finish undressing the blonde… such a pretty mental picture.

He wondered vaguely what kind of noises the other would make if he decided to start licking the salty-sweet sweat from his skin. From one prefect shoulder… The blonde was fond of little half purrs, House knew that from the kiss. He also whimpered, gasped, sighed and squeaked… and if you sucked his tongue just right he moaned deep and low in his throat.

House's eyes drifted across to the juncture between Chase's shoulder and neck… wondering if biting would earn a similar kind of noise… Then his attention quickly scratched over to something else as he caught sight of pastel bobbles strung around Chase's neck.

House stared for a moment, watching the globes bob and dance as Chase swallowed. Then it hit him. Chase was wearing candy. Ha, it had been hidden before by his shirt and tie, the little sugared pearls now standing out on his dewy flesh.

House was just about to starting teasing him when Chase beat him to the punch. His free hand plucked at the sweet drops while he continued to scribble. The string was pulled up, an orange sweetie dangling in front of his mouth. Chase suddenly had every drop of House's attention and although the blonde was pretty damn childish, there was nothing child-like about the way he devoured each little treat.

Chase couldn't just suck on them the way most people did, though a few did go that way… popped into his mouth and bitten of the string with a soft crack. The majority though were held out just in front of his lips, his tongue snaking out to flick along them, tease them back and forth along the rope.

The room suddenly felt cool along House's now feverish skin and it just wasn't right that Chase could do this to him. Without even meaning to, after all wasn't it he who had badgered Chase into being half naked? House didn't need anyone to torture him but himself.

House had to stifle a groan as a green candy was toyed with, laved by a moist tongue and taken between pouting lips, held there, so that Chase could lick the one side while the other sat neglected outside of his mouth. The bubble was released completely tongue going to twist about it once more… House realized that his hands were aching and relaxed the death-grip he had on the chair's arms. It just wasn't right how devoted Chase could be to each little sugared bubble, how much work the kid would put into each little lick.

"House it's 5.30… I'm going…" Foreman sighed picking himself up slowly and House started, face coloring rather oddly.

"I would care because…" House snapped feeling suddenly irritable. Foreman sighed and rolled his eyes, sweat trickling down his neck.

"I guess I'll go to." Cameron sighed, standing to join the other… Chase sluggishly followed suit. As though he were only paying the barest amounts of attention. They both shuffled out the door while Chase was still gathering bits and pieces.

House watched as the blonde turned his back to him, allowing House to watch the play of shoulder muscles as Chase bent to retrieve his clothes, sweat had collected there too…

It occurred to House right then and there that he was alone with the blonde. All that salty-bittersweet skin left to his discretion.


	4. Suck

**A/N: Alright guys here's the new chapter, so just put the pitchforks down... LOL. Sorry about the weight guys kid of went of off House/Chase for awhile... But I'm but... thanks to everyone who reviewed and demanded I wouldn't have gotten this posted without ya'all.**

**Suck**

_When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe... and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you...it's overwhelming._

* * *

"Goodnight House." Chase said evenly, not looking back at him and heading for the door. House watched as a droplet of salted sweat rolled down between the other's shoulder blades… he was up in record time, head barely keeping up with body.

Chase started as his arm was taken, House turning him, pressing his back to the juncture between the wall and door. To the glass where anyone happening passed could see…

"What'd I do?" Chase mumbled, bottom lip wet and pouting.

House disregarded the question, fingers tracing along the candied pebbles at Chase's throat.

"Oh those, I…" House hooked a finger under the string and pulled, sending the last few beads tumbling to the ground as the elastic snapped open. Powdered sugar dusted Chase's colorless skin and House ran a callused thumb along the length. In some places sweat had dampened the sugar, creating sticky little patches, like trickled honey.

Chase mewed… a new sound, as House bent to lap it up, the residue sticky, saline and sweet at the same time. When he pulled back Chase's lips were bitten-looking, swollen and chapped.

"You broke it." He whined, pouting like a high school cheerleader.

"I'll give you a much prettier one…" House growled, winding a hand through glossy blonde hair.

There's an indignant throaty little mumble as House's lips dip down to the collar-bone prominent beneath Chase's pale flesh, lips closing over the damp flesh, sucking, bringing blood to the surface, mouth leaving a bright red blemish.

House's lips move down precious little and repeat the action leaving a string of welts trailing down to the hallow which dips enticingly above the disappearing collar-bone.

Chase gasps at the sudden sting of teeth, flesh seized, sucked into a hot mouth and bitten. House's knee rests lightly between his legs, he grinds against it, hands moving to comb through soft, sweat slicked hair, feeling smug as House shivers lightly, pressed hot and hard against Chase's own leg.

He whimpers involuntarily as the teeth ease off, skin throbbing in their wake. The left side of his neck suffers the same fate as the right and Chase grunts in frustration; truthfully he'd prefer to be bitten again, prefer to feel the other shiver again. Shiver over him…

House slid his tongue over the last smudges of sugar, lifting his head, hand reaching up to cup a flushed angular cheek. Chase's lips were parted, breathing broken into rough little pants, House's thumb stroking over the hollow beneath Chase's eye.

Theirs legs are still resting heavily, bodies hard and full, blood pounding, the frantic grindings subsided though, the air feeling dense and still about them. Chase thrusts forward, rubs slowly over his stiff feeling leg.

He looks too good this way, head back, throat expose, hair caught in wet little tangles between House's fingers, the expression both smug and flustered. House decides that he really needs to kiss that look off his face, before realizing hat the other shouldn't look smug at all… unless… For the first and last time ever House wishes he isn't as perceptive as he is.

"You lying little bastard." House sighed, arms dropping, going to lean against the table. If Chase had looked guilty and embarrassed House probably would've continued to think about putting a few of the flat surfaces present to better use. As it was, he grinned slowly, a very clear 'Yes, I'm playing you.'

"Goodnight House…" Salacious look still firmly in place, House isn't entirely sure he doesn't like it.

* * *

A/N: Oh and for anyone who wondering these will be the stories to follow, these three will be posted seperately... Anyone wanting to be emailed when their up... leave an address Cheers...

Going Down Together

Tease, Use, Bite & Bruise (Will be done in the same fomat as this lot...)

Getting Off Together


End file.
